Un ángel enamorado
by AnniSmashCiprianodeClearwater
Summary: Si los vampiros, metamorfos, híbridos y esos seres mitológicos existen... ¿porqué los ángeles no? y ¿Por qué no enamorarse de uno? Porque yo imprimé de uno... Seth/OC. Una oportunidad?
1. Introducción

Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Bueno, la mayoría. Y la trama, mía, después de ver la película "un ángel enamorado". Espero les guste.

Summary: Si los vampiros, Metamorfos, híbridos y esos seres existen... ¿porqué los ángeles no? y ¿Por qué no enamorarse de uno?

Claim: Seth/OC

Cloé

Introducción

-Pero, es que pobre niño-me quejé con Angelíque, mi superiora, estábamos en esas juntas mensuales, me estaba reprendiendo por ser "mamá gallina"

-Él ya se puede cuidar sólo cariño mío- insistió ella en tono maternal- Aunque claro, tú estarás para él cuando más lo necesite

-Pero…- intenté replicar, pero ella con ese cariño tan especial que sólo los angeles poseemos, me silencio

-Ya sé lo que pasa, es un buen niño, pero tú ya no lo ves como tu protegido, te has enamorado de él- me dijo con ternura

¿Yo? ¿E- enamorada de mi protegido? ¿De Seth Clearwater? Imposible.

-¿Q- qué quieres decir?- le susurré

-Querida, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir- una sonrisa asomaba en la comisura de su boca

Parpadeé e intente asimilarlo. Se supone que soy su ángel guardian, yo lo cuido, y alejo todo lo malo que pueda acercársele.

NO ME PUEDO ENAMORAR DE ÉL.

Suspira Ange- ¿Sabes?, una opción es que te transformemos en humana para que estés con él – la miré horrorizada, sólo podía haber un ángel por persona, no lo podían dejar desprotegido de esa manera- Tranquila, tu seguirías siendo su guardiana, sólo que sólida y él podrá estar contigo y ser tu compañero

-Pe- pero, y… bueno, todos sabemos de su condición de metamorfo, ¿Y sí él se imprima de alguien? ¿Me podrán volver a transformar en su ángel? ¿O tendría que quedarme con él así, aunque me duela en el alma?- todo salió de manera atropellada, empezaba a sollozar

-Ese es uno de los riesgos, aunque… bueno, déjame analizar la situación, tú junto con Ángelo son bastante especiales por aquí, ya que ustedes han protegido muy bien a estos hermanos Clearwater, supongo que habría una junta… Pero no sé, regresa a tu trabajo y en cualquier novedad te mando a llamar, ¿está bien?

-Sí, gracias Ange- Salí de ahí con las alas caídas. Ange tenía razón, Estaba enamorada de mi protegido, y temía que él me lastimara.

Imposible. Él no hería a nadie al propósito. Últimamente habían tenido problemas las manadas junto con los Cullen por los Vulturi, todo porque no saben perder con dignidad.

Y bueno, dependiendo de cómo son las personas o seres, se les asigna un guardian, y en caso de esos vampiros malos y sádicos, tenían ángeles negros.

En fin.

Seth estaba patrullando, como era su costumbre. Hace poco que había cumplido la mayoría de edad, sus 18 años.

Aunque desde los 15 había aparentado unos 20. Y no había cambiado nada.

Sonreí. Estaba en su forma lobuna jugando carreras con Emmett, el más infantil de todos ellos quizá. O el más bromista y optimista.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- Me pregunto el ángel de el aludido

-Pues… bien, he aceptado lo que ustedes decían, me enamore de mi protegido

-¡Te lo dije!- Grito Abel, él es igual o quizá más infantil que el propio Emm

-Sí, se te nota en la mirada- Recalco Ángelo, el ángel de Leah

-Bueno, ¡ya déjenme en paz!- era bastante inusual que un ángel se enfurruñara

-Está bien doña-gruñona-no-les-creo-nada- replicó Abel- De seguro está en sus días

-Abel, los ángeles no tienen periodo- le dijo con voz cansada Ana, guardiana de Carlisle

-Blah blah-

Deje que siguieran con sus pleitos. Eran tan comunes que ya hasta pasaban inadvertidos para todos los demás.

Cloé… Cloé…- esa voz… era Angelíque

Volé a donde provenía su voz. Había otros ángeles sentados en la "sala de juntas"

Ange me veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Cariño mío, hemos debatido y pues, puedes transformarte en humana con los dones que poseemos los ángeles, para cuidarlo- Su voz mostraba alegría

-Pero, y si él ¿no me quiere?-susurré

-¿Crees que te mandaríamos a sufrir?- Me pregunto otro ángel

-Buen punto

-Además, no va a haber ningún problema, si no funciona, cosa que no creo que ocurra, puedes regresar a ser su ángel en forma de alma con todo y alas- Me dijo una sonriente Anheléis, jefa (por así decirlo) de mi jefa.

-¡Gracias!- Grite eufórica, abrazándola

-Lo único que darás a cambio, escúchame bien, lo único, serán tus alas-Suspiró Ella

-Está bien, de verdad muchas gracias- y así supe que nada podría salir mal.

O al menos eso esperaba

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien. Si alguno que lee Soul Sister lee esto y se pregunta, que hago escribiendo esto si no he escrito el siguiente capítulo de la historia ya mencionada, pues, explicaré que después de haber visto esa película, le comente a mi "madre, tía y postrecito" y se me vino la idea, y como a las dos nos fascina Seth…

Jajajajaja bueno, espero que les guste. Déjenme un comentario ¡porfis! Se los agradeceré eternamente.

Un beso y espero poder actualizar esta (porque ya tengo tres cap.) y de Soul Sister pronto.

Anni Vulturi de Clearwater


	2. Entregando las alas

-Muy bien Cloé, tendrás una casita en el bosque, alejada y cerca de todo, todos los dones, el de curación, telequinesia, Tele transportación. Podrás ver a los demás ángeles y ellos a ti. Podrás hablar con ellos. Les dirás a todos quién eres a su debido tiempo y, eso es todo. Es hora de entregar tus alas.- Me dijo Ange preparándome para todo.- Yo digo que te adaptarás muy bien a los cambios, eres buena para eso, recuerdo que se te asigno primero cuidar a un chico homicida, y, bueno, de eso a que tengas a un protegido muy dulce. Supongo que son dos polos opuestos.

Entregué mis alas y Angelíque me bajo con suma delicadeza- Cuídate mucho. Aunque yo estaré vigilándote- y soltó una carcajada tan característica de ella. Sí que iba a extrañar ver su rostro moreno y con una sonrisa enorme siempre, junto con sus ojos negros siempre alegres. Ella nunca dejaba de sonreír.

Camine con mucho cuidado a mi nuevo hogar. Decorado justo como a mí me gustaba. Mi vestido blanco estrapless y mis zapatillas enormes no desentonaban en ese lugar. Todo blanco y vaporoso, muy parecido a las nubes.

Torcí el gesto, no me gustaba dejar a Seth sólo. Di la vuelta y camine lo más rápido posible hasta donde estaba.

Llegué y todos estaban jugando. Los lobos ya eran otra vez humanos. Edward, como de costumbre, fue el primero en notar mi presencia.

Se levanto y me miro curioso. Me preguntaba qué pasaba. De pronto recordé su don.

_Edward, ¿Me escuchas?_

Él me vio con ojos como platos y asintió. Suspiré. Bien, esto no quebrantaba las reglas ¿o sí?

Alice de inmediato se dio cuenta- ¿qué ves Ed.…?

Todos voltearon a verme._ No les digas lo que sé, prometo que te lo explicaré todo._

-Hola, soy nueva por aquí y pues… caminaba por el bosque, no sabía que había personas cerca.- les sonreí amigablemente, Abel, Ana y Ángelo me veían con cara de sorpresa.

-Hola- me saludo "la médium" como solía llamarla Jake - Soy Alice Cullen, ellos son Edward, Renesmee, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Rosalie, Embry y Seth- cada uno asintió al escuchar su nombre. Cuando mis ojos y los de Seth se encontraron, sentí algo extraño. Decidí no hacerle caso

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto histérico Ángelo, no le hice caso, pues si le contestaba, Edward y Alice casi me iban a llevar a rastras para que les explicara todo.

-Mi nombre es Cloé, soy una nueva vecina- les explique tanto a los ángeles como a los vampiros y lobos que tenía enfrente.

Edward me seguía viendo incrédulo. ¿Qué? ¿No se había dado cuenta de que yo sabía que eran?

El respondió a mis pensamientos negando muy lentamente y apretándose el puente de la nariz. Eso era muy típico de él cuando se estresaba.

-¡qué bien! ¡Una nueva vecina!- grito emocionada Renesmee.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento, todos los demás me veían raro.-Este… ¿por qué me ven así?

-No, nada más-susurró Seth

Era tan bonito que me hablara directamente a mí.

Sonreí. Esto de "ser humana" era bastante interesante. Los sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes a los que estaba acostumbrada. Me abrumaban.

Sentí como la sangre-algo tan nuevo para mí- subía a mis mejillas, por el simple hecho de que Seth me hablara.

Carraspeé. No sabía que decir.

-¿De dónde vienes?- pregunto la misma niña, es tan dulce. Pero me había metido en un problema. ¿De dónde venía?

Vi de reojo que Abel articulaba **Oregón**. Por primera vez decidí hacerle caso a nuestro pequeño bromista.

-De Oregón- sonreí esperando que no notaran mi mentira. Edward negó.

-oh, bueno, no está tan lejos. ¿No deberías estar en la universidad? Porque tienes como 18 ¿o no cariño?-Me dijo Esme, con ese tono preocupado.

-Este, sí, pero bueno, decidí tomarme un año sabático. Mis padres no opinaron mal de mi decisión.

-Eso está bien, porque estudiar y estudiar no es bueno para la salud- y se echó a reír Emmett. Rodé los ojos. Esas bromas eran tan típicas de él, como lo eran de Abel. Y este último también reía mucho.

Ángelo negaba con cara de "pobrecito".

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para jugar beisbol- Aw mi niño siempre tenía que ser tan dulce.

Embry me interrumpió antes de decir que sí.- ¡Seth! ¿Cómo le preguntas eso? Se ve que más bien ella era de ¡las porristas en su escuela!

-Bueno, siempre has sido muy fresa-asintió Abel.

-Claro que no…-Ángelo me vio con cara de advertencia. Era verdad, yo no sabía jugar deportes. Nunca había sido "completamente" sólida.- Era del club de teatro- medio murmuré

Anheléis asintió con aprobación y alivio ante mi mentira tan poco esperada- Bueno, aun así eras una niña delicadita ¿no?- decidió Jacob seguirle el juego a Embry, pues chocaron sus manos

Seth los veía con desaprobación. –Déjenla, ¿entonces juegas? Yo te enseño si quieres claro- todos vieron sorprendidos a Seth.

Pero eso de ayudar a los demás era tan propio de él. Edward y los lobos lo veían aun más incrédulos. De pronto me sentí desinformada.

-Este… eso sería genial, sólo que tendrás que ser paciente conmigo, los deportes nunca han sido lo mío.

Él me dedico una sonrisa estilo Seth, que desde hace muy poco tiempo me desarmaba.

-Pues, vayamos a jugar- sugirió el Dr. Cullen

-Pero para tu mala suerte Seth, estará en mi equipo, así que no le podrás enseñar a jugar- se mofó Embry

Edward contesto a esto antes que el interpelado- No te preocupes, yo le enseño.

Oh, oh…

Todos empezaron a avanzar hacia el campo Edward y Alice se quedaron conmigo bastante atrás, casi ya no los veíamos

-¿Quién eres y porqué sabes tanto de nosotros?- me pregunto el lector-de-mentes-yo-lo-sé-todo

Ahora entendía la frustración de Jacob y sus constantes quejas.

-Pff, es que no me van a creer y van a pensar que soy una espía Vulturi o algo así- les explique

-Ponnos a prueba-me provoco Alice.

-Pues… es que lo que me ocurrió a mí no es nada común. Soy un ángel, sí Abel- le dije porque el ya negaba riéndose de mí- lo sigo siendo, sólo ya no tengo alas y ellos me ven, por cierto, Leah está dentro de su casa ¿verdad?- les pregunté

-Sí, pero… ¿cómo notaste su ausencia?- pregunto confundida la pixie- no la conoces

-Jajajajaja, Alice, la conozco desde hace 18 años.- le sonreí con suficiencia a esta, que me veía ceñuda

-¿Cómo…?-empezó Edward

-¿…es que la conozco?-completé- Pues, es que a cada persona se le asigna un ángel, tu y Alice también tienen uno, aunque tú no te lo creas- le "reproche" por así decirlo- y pues… yo me enamoré de mi protegido- eso lo mascullé

-Entonces… ¿Seth es tu protegido?-genial, Alice lo captó al vuelo

-Sí

-Wow, adiviné, es que, con lo que dijiste de Leah las piezas encajaron- me explico

-Y ¿quién es Abel?- me pregunto Edward que había estado muy callado

-Es el ángel de Emmett, es igual o peor de bromista que él

-¿Entonces mi ángel también ve el futuro?-me cuestiono Alice emocionada

-No, es más bien… pues… no adicta a las compras, porque cuando no nos ven, no somos sólidos, pero, bueno, digamos que te sigue el ritmo

-¿Y ella que hace ahora?- siguió con su interrogatorio

-Pues está en una…junta… mensual, damos un informe por así nombrar nuestro… hum, trabajo. Pues, nos piden que les digamos lo malo que han hecho y lo bueno, y pues… lo llevan como en un registro personal e individual- les expliqué

-Qué raro, y ¿yo tengo un ángel?-curioseo Edward

-Sí y la tuyo sí que tiene aguante… ella es bastante… extraña-suspiré, por lo menos no estaba, porque ya me hubiera intentado golpear- creo que… es muy parecida a ti, sensata pero impulsiva, piensa y nunca se queda callada, invariablemente dice algo inteligente… pero es reservada y bueno, a veces un poco enojona, por lo regular está en desacuerdo contigo, pero nunca intenta hacerte cambiar de opinión- fruncí el seño- Agar es… bastante peculiar

-Bueno- suspiró Edward- lo primero que tienes que hacer es pegarle a la pelota con el bate, después corres a la primera base. Intentaremos darte un poco de tiempo, porque sabes que nosotros somos bastante rápidos.

-Sí, además eres "humana" y traes tacones de 10 cm.-sugirió Alice

-Yo siempre he sido rápida- me quejé

-Ya lo veremos…- sonrió la anterior

Sólo esperaba no terminar mal, esperaba no caerme, no me agradaban los golpes.

Suspiré y los seguí al campo que tan bien conocía. Era la hora de ser actriz como decía serlo.

¡Hola! Jeje estoy otra vez aquí. Gracias por los dos reviews que me dejaron.

**Conni Cullen O'Shea:** qué bueno que te haya gustado ^^ espero que sigas leyéndolo y me dejes coments.

**MusicBlack95: **Jeje, sí, me cambie el nombre. Ya te expliqué porqué. Y, espero que pronto venga algo a mi cabeza para Soul Sister.

Espero sus comentarios ¿por favor? *carita de gato de Shrek*

Espero les guste.

Anni Vulturi de Clearwater. (L)


	3. El juego

**Los personajes son de Meyer**

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Nessie-

-Porque no le quedaba claro como anotar una carrera- dijo Alice con una sonrisa intentando parecer burlona, pero me di cuenta que intentaba ayudarme a no tener que explicarles- por el momento- a todos.

-Ja, espero que no perdamos por su culpa- río Embry. Sí que había cambiado

-Bueno, por ser nueva por aquí, te toca batear primero

-Ok

Tome el bate, ¡vaya que pesaba! Seth estaba de pícher, así que me envió la pelota suave y directa al bate. Le pegué lo más fuerte que pude y salió disparada una gran, gran distancia.

-¡corre!- grito Ángelo 

Corrí a la "primera base" en la que siempre estaba Rosalie.

-Para tener esos tacones, sí que corre- le murmuró Jacob a Bella, y ella asintió

Seth me veía con una sonrisa.- Creo que le captaste bien- me alabó

Sentí algo muy raro, orgullo y… no sé… de ángel no tienes emociones tan fuertes, pero la alegría y tristeza (dependiendo de cómo estuviera tu protegido) eran las que predominaban.

Y así siguió el juego. Ganó mi equipo y Seth me felicito, me sentía como cuando fui elegida para "edecán" de San Pedro, en las puertas del cielo. Muy honrada y feliz.

-Para haber bailado y cantado, juegas bastante bien- me felicito Jacob

-Lo sé, lo sé- le dije sonriente, él siempre me había caído bien, sólo porque también cuidaba de mi niño.

-Es hora de un refrigerio- sugirió Esme

-Te apoyo abue- Sonrió Nessie

Todos entramos a la casa, Seth rodeó mis hombros con un brazo y sentí que se iba a salir mi corazón del pecho.

Abel negaba con la cabeza, por eso me separé de él al instante.

-Perdón- farfullo mi pequeño. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él? Lo malo es que yo tengo 110 años y el 18.

Edward me vio con una ceja enarcada. Yo solo me encogí de hombros respondiendo a los dos.

-Es que no estoy acostumbrada- me excusé

-No hay cuidado-respondió Seth con tristeza

Sentí horrible que estuviera triste por mi culpa. Pero me hice de tripas corazón y lo deje pasar.

-¿Qué te gusta de comer cariño?- pregunto Esme

-Este…- no les podía decir que nunca había comido algo sólido

-Ella está a dieta, así que puede que alguna ensalada ¿no?- Me ayudo Edward

Le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento y asentí- Sí…

-Pero estás muy delgada cariño…-empezaba Esme

-¿Eres anoréxica o algo así?- se quejó Embry

-Nop, pero… siempre es bueno cuidarse ¿no?-

-Una ensalada será- contesto Seth más animado-

Cuando estuvo lista la ensalada- de frutas- nos sentamos para ver una película. Todo esto era muy raro.

Vi a Abel, Ana, Anheléis-era la guardiana de Renesmee- sentarse donde sus protegidos.

Y para colmo la película era _"un ángel enamorado"_ la diferencia era que él era hombre y que él estaba encargado de llevarse a las almas. Tanto Alice como Edward volteaban a verme divertidos.

Seth estaba a mi lado y su mano tocaba la mía.

Renesmee termino llorando en los brazos de Jake cuando acabo la película. Era tan cómico ver a este grandulón consolando a una niña de unos aparentes 6 años, tan fina y delicada.

-¿Ya habías visto la película?- pregunto mi vecino de asiento- porque te sabías varias líneas.

-Pues… la verdad es que me la sé de memoria- y como era de esperarse, Abel estalló en carcajadas

-Jajajajaja ¿será porque te ocurrió a ti?-

¬¬' Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Por primera vez sentí la humillación. Ni cuando cometí el error de llevar a una persona que había sido cristiana a la "sala" de los católicos.

Torcí el gesto y Ángelo me susurró:

-Tranquila, inhala y exhala-

Seguí su indicación. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Vi al gran ventanal y ya era bien entrada la noche.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- no es como si me fuera a perder, conocía los bosques como la palma de mi mano, pero una humana "normal" diría eso

-Te acompaño- me propuso Seth

-No es necesario- le aseguré- pero gracias, hasta luego- caminé a la salida y una mano cálida detuvo mi avance:

-¿Cuándo podré verte otra vez?- pregunto Seth

Esa perspectiva me emociono. Sonreí- Cuando quieras

Y salí de allí.

-¿No crees que pudiste haber sido más cortés?- me pregunto irónicamente Ana

-¿Por qué me siguen?, deberían estar cuidando a…ellos.

-¿No querrás encargarnos a Seth por las noches verdad?- pregunto Abel con ese tono de burla que era tan propio de él, como de Ángelo defenderme- Podrías dormir con él…-sugirió Abel, lo callé con una gélida mirada. 

-No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él por lo mientras- me sonrío mi mejor amigo

-Vaya, lo has hecho bien, con uno que otro desliz pero dentro de lo que cabe, en una escala del 1 al 10 tu desempeño en este mundo fue de 7- me felicito Ange.

-Gracias, es… curioso este mundo- susurré

Llegué a mi casita de nubes- pues de eso parecía estar hecha- y entre como si fuera lo más normal y cotidiano.

Y de pronto capte porqué me era tan familiar. Había vivido un gran tiempo en el cielo, y aunque no dormíamos, propiamente dicho esto, todos los angeles poseemos una…habitación para descansar del trabajo.

Y esta era mi habitación.

Corrí al donde estaba mi cama y todo eso. Vi un enorme armario, que a Alice le encantaría llenar con ropa de Dolce & Gabanna.

Y para mi sorpresa estaba saturado de ropa nueva.-Cariño, no te dejaríamos sin cosas que se necesitan por fuerza en este lugar. También hay comida en el refrigerador y dinero en uno de los jarrones.

-Gracias Ange- le sonreí a mi "jefa"

-¿Te fue bastante bien con Seth no crees?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro 

-A decir verdad, mejor de lo que esperaba, pero todas estas emociones son aún más intensas que las que tenía antes. No supe controlarme-

-Cada "dimensión" es diferente- me respondió

-Lo sé- suspiré

-Te dejaré para que descanses a gusto. Mañana por la mañana vendré -me rodeó con sus brazos y me atravesó, me reí- Se me olvidaba- se excusó- Cuídate.

-Tu igual, nos vemos mañana-susurré

-Hasta mañana Cloé -y se esfumó

Bueno, mañana no cometería el error de alejarme de él.

Ángelo POV:

Después de que se fue Cloé, decidí ir a ver a Leah, pues siempre que estaba con ella, se hacía la fuerte y no se desahogaba, y sí que le hacía falta.

Entre a la habitación. Se estaba despertando.

Me senté a su lado. Por muy raro que parezca, ella era la que creía más en eso de los ángeles, el cielo y el infierno.

Tocaron a la puerta.- Soy yo Leah- susurró su hermano pequeño, un niño que se había visto obligado a crecer con rapidez, por todos los acontecimientos de su vida.

Pero nadie como Leah. A veces me preguntaba si no había pensado en dejar de ser loba, pues así encontraría más fácilmente a alguien que de verdad la ame.

-Pasa Seth- invitó.

El chico, bueno su hermano, entró a la habitación.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó abrazándola

-Síp, ¿qué sucede?

-Pues… que hay una nueva vecina…

-En verdad, que bien, algo nuevo para que cuchichear en el pueblo y en la reserva- dijo irónicamente.

Pero el comentario de Seth se me hizo un poco fuera de lugar, el nunca comentaba cosas tan banales cuando su hermana tuvo un episodio de depresión tan fuerte. Se limita a consolarla hasta que pasa.

-Sí, bueno…

-Seth, ve directo al grano- le dijo Lee exasperada

-Pues… es que aparte de tener la sensación de conocerla… bueno…

-Seth…- Empezaba a preocuparme…

¿Cómo que se le hacía conocida? Pero debía seguir escuchando antes de salir volando en busca de Cloé

-Pues… es que… no sé como lo vas a tomar…-

Muy bien, esto no era normal, este chico nunca me había desesperado, pero en este instante, lo estaba haciendo. Tal vez porque se trataba de la niña con la que siempre había confiado y era mi mejor amiga.

-Me estas tratando de decir…-susurró ella muy espantada

¿Qué? Querían que me desesperara ¿y por eso hablaban en clave?

-Sí…- le contesto igual de bajo

Haber, tenía que pensar con lógica. ¿Qué podía ser?

Pistas:

#1: Seth nunca habla de banalidades

#2: Leah sólo se estresa con 3 temas: Seth, Sam y su boda y La imprimación…

En cuanto pensé en la "banalidad" que podría parecer la llegada de Cloé y "un tema tabú" para Leah me cayó el 20*

Tenía que decírselo.

-¿A dónde vas Ángelo?- me quede paralizado al oír la voz de Tadeo, el jefe de la jefa de mi jefa. Jajajajaja eso sonó muy enredado. Pero así era.

-Pues… a decirle a Cloé- empezaba a decirle pero me interrumpió

-Veo que no captaste, no le puedes decir nada a Cloé, ella debe descubrirlo- me explicó 

-Ustedes sabían que iba a suceder ¿cierto?- me quedé atónito

-Sí, pero ella debe descubrirlo, y como es bastante obstinada y testaruda, le va a costar un poco de trabajo, además de que las emociones son más fuertes siendo humana y las cosas se van a complicar un poco para ella…

-¿Puedo al menos darle pistas?

-Pues…-dudo- sí, pero se… enigmático, porque además de ser terca cono ella sola, sabes que es demasiado intuitiva. Así que tómalo con calma y bueno, esperemos que no sufra mucho, pues… mañana va a venir a buscar a Seth alguien especial para él…

-Genial, solo eso nos faltaba- bufé, la única novia de Seth por la que él había dado el alma venía.- Y… ¿Va a estar aquí Cloé…?

-Sí, así que cuando suceda, intenta tranquilizarla

Se esfumo. Claro, tranquilizarla. Era tan fácil hacerlo (¬¬') y yo era el rey de Roma.

**Hola. Perdón, sé que me tarde, le hice cambios a este capítulo, espero que me haya quedado bien como dice mi amiga Karen. Bueno, espero me tengan paciencia, porque últimamente he estado a full con la escuela, porque el cambio de semestre los estresó. Al menos no me lleve ninguna a C.U.R.E.A y menos a título. Y donde que me tocó una maestra de Lectura y redacción que le dan sus ataques y se pone de extremista, ya no me gusta escribir. Ja, es que si no te duermes con ella es que eres grande. Bueno, intentaré no traumarme con versales y versalitas porque si no, no volveré a escribir jamás. ¬¬ cualquier cosa, mi profra. Tiene la culpa. Déjenme un Review y muchas gracias a los que me dejaron uno. **


	4. Chapter 4

-Pues…-dudo- sí, pero se… enigmático, porque además de ser terca cono ella sola, sabes que es demasiado intuitiva. Así que tómalo con calma y bueno, esperemos que no sufra mucho, pues… mañana va a venir a buscar a Seth alguien especial para él…

-Genial, solo eso nos faltaba- bufé, la única novia de Seth por la que él había dado el alma venía.- Y… ¿Va a estar aquí Cloé…?

-Sí, así que cuando suceda, intenta tranquilizarla

Se esfumo. Claro, tranquilizarla. Era tan fácil hacerlo (¬¬') y yo era el rey de Roma.

Cloé:

Desperté muy temprano, me arreglé y vestí, lista para ir a buscar algo de comer al pueblo y luego aparecerme por la mansión Cullen.

Fui al único restaurante de Forks, y la comida no era excelente, pero era sólida y para mi nuevo y delicado estómago le sentó bien.

Pedí un coctel de frutas, hot cakes con miel y un vaso de jugo de naranjas.

Saliendo me dirigí a mi casita de nubes para lavarme los dientes y salir a ver a Seth… que diga a los Cullen.

Caminé por el verde bosque que había entre la civilización y mi pequeña casa viendo como cada árbol era tan parecido al anterior que era sumamente diferente.

Entre a mi pequeña casita y vi una sobra cerca…-¡Aahh!

-Hey, tranquila- me susurró Ángelo- Sólo soy yo

-¿Qué sucede Ángelo?- pregunte todavía algo nerviosa

-Es que…. Hoy le dio uno de sus ataques de pánico a Leah… y Seth…-se quedó callado durante unos segundos- pues la está consolando…-

Puse cara de pocos amigos, si alguien mentía peor que Isabella Swan ese era Ángelo.

-Claro y el día de mañana todo el planeta tierra nos iremos a Marte a habitarlo-le dije con un tono que nunca había usado…

Sarcasmo. Qué curioso, no me gustaba que lo aplicaran conmigo y yo lo acababa de aplicar.

-No… pero hoy no vayas- me dijo él con su tono normal

-¿Por?

-Nada más… no tengo un buen presentimiento- me contesto algo inseguro.

-Pero… quiero ver a Seth- hice el puchero que había aprendido del gato con botas de Shrek, y vi flaquear la resolución de Ángelo.

-No creo que sea un buen día, por favor, hazme caso…-me suplico

Me mordí el labio y vi sus facciones que siempre me habían parecido perfectas.

Ángelo era demasiado atractivo. Por un tiempo estuve enamorada de él, pero luego comprendí que no se daría nada entre nosotros…

Alto, delgado, de tez morena, ojos café caoba, cabello del mismo color un poco largo.

-Por favor…-dije muy suave…

-Está bien, pero que conste que te lo advertí-y desapareció.

Nunca había hecho eso… que raro, parecía nervioso.

Cuando termine, tomé el mismo camino de ayer, y llegué pronto, entre todas las plantas, arbusto y ramas, a la casa Cullen.

Cuando llegue, sentí como si un balde de agua fría me caía encima.

Seth abrazaba a su ex novia, y la niñita esa acariciaba su cara como cuando salían.

No veía la cara de Seth pero sí de la chica, le sonreía como esa vez…

Me estremecí de recordarlo. En ese tiempo creía que era muy niño para andar haciendo esas cosas con esa niñita, pero la niña esa era lo que quería de él.

Y ahora regresaba para volver a jugar con él, pues mi niño la había consentido como a una reina.

Antes de que saliera alguna lágrima, di media vuelta y corriendo regrese todo el camino de vuelta a mi casita.

_Aw, pobre Cloé, siento haberme ausentado, y que este capítulo esté corto, pero lo escribí cuando estaba castigada… lo hubiera subido antes, pero esta… no me dejaba. ¬¬_

_Y aparte exámenes (hace dos semanas) y vuelvo a entrar a esa tortura. ¡Extraño primer año! En donde no hacías nada y pasabas con facilidad las materias. Pero en fin._

_Espero que venga inspiración pronto, pero bueno, Sailor Moon "corto" nuestro lazo de amistad y la verdad fue por algo tonto, sólo buscaba un pretexto._

_Y aparte me metí al equipo de Football Americano en la escuela. Espero no morir Jajaja._

_Perdón y gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews. Un beso y gracias por la paciencia._

_Anni_


	5. Te lo dije

Perdón el retraso, esta historia me está costando un poquitín :D

Los personajes de Meyer... (o eso quiere hacernos creer XD) y la trama mía

* * *

Corrí y corrí, esperando que estuviera Ángelo, y no me importaría que me restregara en la cara un: TE LO DIJE.

SPOV.

-Ya, por favor…-le dije a Claudia

-Seth, de verdad, quiero regresar, ¿te acuerdas? Sólo te pedí un tiempo…-se acercó a mí

Me alejé casi con repugnancia.- Pedir un tiempo es querer intentar con otro y si no funciona regresar, así que no. Fui un estúpido la primera vez, pero yo no soy de esos que tropiezan dos veces con la misma piedra…-

-Eres un imbécil-me gritó

-Puede ser que sí, pero ¿sabes qué? Con el tiempo lo superaré, pero tú, tú siempre serás una zorra.-la empuje sin fuerza.

Ella me vio echando humo por las orejas. Me insulto y dio media vuelta y se fue. Me sentí mal. Nunca había sido tan desagradable con alguien.

-Pero eso no es alguien-se quejó Edward- y por cierto, no es por ser mala persona… Pero Cloé creyó otra cosa

Demonios.

Edward se rió, y me pareció un chiste privado.

Me dispuse a salir a buscar a mi ángel. Ese pensamiento hizo que Edward se cayera al piso de la risa. ¿Los vampiros pueden enloqucer?

* * *

Esteeem... hola...

NO! antes de que me asesinen o algo asím... perdónenme... Finales, y falta de inspiración, aparte de falta de ánimo y de tiempo xD! pero si no se han dado cuenta empieza a regresar la i-ma-gi-na-ción... (R) hehe bueno, aquí les dejó el capítulo, ya estoy de vacaciones de verano (H) así que tendré un poco más de tiempo, así que... yo sólo trabajo bajo presión xD

Perdonen de verdad...

Anni


	6. ¿CÓMO FUE QUE SUPISTE?

Hay no me maten! perdón, esta historia se me ha complicado $: de verdad perdón. Pero aquí un nuevo capítulo :D espero les guste... ya tengo planeado el proximo, lo dejé cortito pues porque... era de suspenso :D

Los personajes de Meyer. La historia...dique mía.

* * *

Llorando, entre a mi casita de nubes. Ahí estaba Ángelo.

-Adelante, di te lo dije, ya que más da, renuncio-rodé los ojos

-Claro que renuncias-dijo con un tono frío- Los perdedores renuncian, perdedora, renuncias, es lógico-se sentó en una mesita de café

-No soy una perdedora-dije viéndolo a los ojos

-Claro que lo eres, si no lo fueras, hablarías con él, aparte eres una cobarde, porque no quieres que te dañen. El amor es así, pero, bueno, adelante, ve corriendo con Ange, pídele de nuevo tus alas y regresa al cielo.

Eso me caló.-Yo. No. Soy. Cobarde.-medio gruñí

-Si tu lo dices-miro a su muñeca-luego te veo, adiós-desapareció

Estallé en llanto. Él me conocía mejor que todos. Caí al piso. Afortunadamente, tenía alfombra acolchada.

Mi cabello rubio oscuro cayó a mis hombros, sentía caer las lágrimas por mis rosadas mejillas. Mi pequeña y respingada nariz debía estar roja, cómo la de Nessie cuando lloraba. De mis labios rosas salían sollozos fuertes.

Decidí sobreponerme. Me levanté y sequé las lágrimas. Respiré profundamente varias veces.

Cuando estuve completamente tranquila, volví a salir. Caminé con rumbo a la Casa de los Cullen.

Mi mirada estaba en el suelo del bosque. Café, verde musgo, café. No había más colores en este bosque, más que un poco de gris por las piedras.

De pronto, escuché como se movían hojas y ramas. Levanté la vista y me encontré con un enorme lobo –tamaño caballo quedaría mejor- color arena, de ojos inteligentes color negro.

-Hola Seth-murmuré. Luego caí en la cuenta que no debía haber dicho eso. Pero no me importo. Me dejé caer sentada en ese mismo lugar.

Comencé a juntar tierra con mis manos. Luego la dejaba caer. Unos instantes después, Seth en su hermosa forma humana estaba enfrente de mí.

-¿Cómo supiste…?¨-me cuestiono abrumado

-Lo supe… porque siempre he estado aquí-sonreí-desde que naciste…

* * *

Merezco un review? Por favor :D Gracias! Anni


	7. Explicación

Perdón! Aquí está para los que me pedían que actualizara..! sorry u.u' esto del ultimmo año de preparatoria es un fraude...! y me hizo olvidar la contra de mi cuenta! e.e para empezar, me hizo olvidar mi msn! D: goshing tuve que usar el anterior D: que horror, bueno, son 11:41pm del sábado 19 de noviembre de 2011 y pido disculpas...! y acabo de regresar de ver Breaking Down... *-* y me heché el cap (escribirlo xk lo perdí, sí lo sé, soy un desastre) en media hora... ¿qué opinan?

* * *

¿Cómo supiste…?¨-me cuestiono abrumado

-Lo supe… porque siempre he estado aquí-sonreí-desde que naciste…Soy tu ángel guardián.

Espero unos segundos y luego soltó una larga carcajada.

-Bien, bien, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros-volvió a reír.

Eso me hizo enojar. Me levanté y lo vi a los ojos.-Nombre completo, Seth Clearwater. Edad. 18 años. Hijo de Harry y Sue Clearwater. Tienes una hermana mayor llamada Leah, que al igual que tu, es una licántorpa, eres el más chico de la Manada de Jacob, que por cierto, es tu alfa… ¿quieres que siga o te cuento cómo fue que te di la idea de fingir una pata fracturada en la pelea con el Neófito ese disque novio de la pelirroja que quería asesinar a Bella cuando aún era…?-continúe en tono enojado

-Ok, ¡ok, espera…! Ahora sí me das miedo…-me vio con ojos como platos

-Claro, pueden existir lobos, vampiros, humanos, hadas… etc. Etc., ¡pero no ángeles! Esto fue un error, nunca debía haber venido, pero claro, siempre hago tonterías…-me crucé de brazos y bufé

-¡No! Qué bueno que viniste…-sonrió-Y no es que no puedan existir los ángeles, vamos, tu eres una… creo y sólo que no puedo asimilarlo… ¿no debería…NO verte?

Me sonrojé al instante.-Pues… verás-jugué nerviosa con mi cabello-cómo te lo explico…-suspiré y comencé a caminar como león enjaulado- pues…

Escuché su risa musical y sentí sus cálidas manos en mis hombros, estando yo de espaldas a él-Oye, tranquila… ¿Quieres decirme que estas aquí porque el diablo va a tratar de comprar mi alma?-se mofó

-¡No! El porqué estoy aquí es un… porqué bastante diferente y mucho más personal, y, teniendo en cuenta que eres inmortal, ese tipo no vendría ni aunque se la vendieras por cualquier tontería, bueno, no eres tan inmortal como los vampiros, pero entiendes el punto-reí nerviosamente

-Bien, entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?-preguntó curioso volteándome como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara

-Es, una larga historia-murmuré evadiendo la pregunta con la táctica más sencilla que había escuchado en este mundo terrenal

-Pues, tengo suficiente tiempo-sonrío y me derritió, mordí mi labio y suspiré

-Pues, yo no, porque regreso al cielo-dije decidida

Su cara se descompuso-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo viniste a ilusionarme y a romperme el corazón luego?

-Seth, tienes muchas pretendientes como para…-comencé, luego hice una pausa y recapacité lo que me había dicho-¿Romperte el corazón?-dije asombrada

-Pues, si sabes tanto de mí… ¿Cómo no has notado que imprimé de ti?

-¿Qué. Tu. Qué?-pregunté incrédula

* * *

¿Qué opinan? Review? Porfiis esta lobita enamorada y desilucionada merece ánimo... prometo subir cap mañana para el de Soul sister...!

Los quiero (aunque uds no a mí xD)

Anni!


	8. ¿Y ahora qué?

Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia fuetomada de una película y etc etc xD ^^

* * *

-Seth, tienes muchas pretendientes como para…-comencé, luego hice una pausa y recapacité lo que me había dicho-¿Romperte el corazón?-dije asombrada

-Pues, si sabes tanto de mí… ¿Cómo no has notado que imprimé de ti?

-¿Qué. Tu. Qué?-pregunté incrédula

El río más suave.-Yo. Imprimé. De. Ti.-dijo en el mismo tono en que yo pregunté

-¡Espera!-dije poniendo mis palmas en alto- ¿Es eso posible?-dije viéndolo como si una niña fuera y él me explicara por qué el cielo es azul

Sólo asintió con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Volteé la cabeza y grité con la fuerza de mis pulmones:-¡Ángelo!

-¿Quién es Ángelo?-preguntó al ver mi enojo- ¿Es quien te llevará de regreso…?

-No, pero él sabía y… y no me dijo nada… si no fuera hecho de material espiritual, lo golpearía con todas mis fuerzas- bufé enojada.-Él sabe cuán importante eso era para mí…

Dos segundos después caí en la cuenta de que Seth nunca se iría de mi lado… pero yo estaba desperdiciando el tiempo buscando a Ángelo para gritonearle…

Di media vuelta algo confundida y con una sonrisa le dije a Seth:- Me hice visible porque me enamoré de ti… Así que aquí estoy…

Sonrío.- Supongo que Edward y Alice sabían y no me dijeron, ¿cierto?

-Sí, yo se los pedí… digo, es complicado… bueno, algo así-torcí el gesto

-Bien… ¿y ahora?-preguntó

-¿Y ahora, qué?-pregunté confundida

Sonrío divertido- Creo que nos hemos confesado amor y… ¿ahora qué?-¡!- no sé que hacer-admitió sobando su cuello

-Eh… no pues yo menos-murmuré jugando con mi cabello, estábamos a una distancia como de 3 metros, separados únicamente por las partículas de aire en el espacio que no estábamos ocupando

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos más, hasta que él habló: ¿Quieres comer?-parecía la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió

-Ah, sí, claro-creo que debo ver más a los humanos

Caminamos a través del espeso bosque e dirección a la casa de los Cullen. Me detuve unos 2 minutos después y me pegué en la frente con la mano derecha, ¡Qué tonta, estábamos cerca de mi casa e íbamos a la de los Cullen? Vi a Seth verme con confusión en los ojos

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Pues, queda más cerca mi casa y no pensé en ello-le dije con una voz que se notaba el ¬¬'

-Buen punto-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

El camino de regreso, yo lo detuve poniendo mi mano a la altura de su abdomen (claro, no lo detuve con la fuerza, nunca hubiera podido).

Me vio alzando sus cejas cuestionando mi actitud.

-Cuando… le pediste a Claudia una oportunidad le diste un beso… cuando le dijiste a Maribel que te gustaba también, cuando viste a Marce en una de sus citas al dejarla en su casa fue otro… ¿y yo?-medio me quejé

El sonrío, acarició tiernamente mi cara, luego quitó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y lo acunó en su enorme mano.

-Perdón, me daba miedo que no quisieras-murmuró acercando nuestros rostros

-¿No querer? ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo alucinaba con eso!-dije y solté una risa

-Me parece perfecto- sus labios presionaron los míos.

De pronto todo fue perfecto. Fue suave, tierno y con mucho amor. Yo creía que en las películas que a veces veía Seth (forzado por Leah) en donde los protagonistas se besan y atrás sale la noche con la luna y miles de fuegos artificiales era sólo por hacer el acto más "lindo". Pero no, así se sentía… o al menos yo lo sentí así.

Su otra mano buscó mi cintura, una de las mías fue a su cuello y la otra se quedó en su pecho. Sus labios moviéndose suavemente sobre los míos, y yo respondiendo aún sin alguna práctica.

No sé qué tiempo estuvimos así, pero se me hizo cortísimo. Cuando se separó de mí sonrío de lado y acarició mi rostro de manera suave.

-Wow, nunca creí que se sintiera así…-de pronto entré en depresión. ¿Así sintió con todas y cada una de sus novias?

-¿Por qué te pones triste?-dijo tomando mi cara y haciéndome verlo a los ojos

-Porque esto no es especial porque sea yo la que te besa… es como normal para ti…-murmuré con un nudo en la garganta

-¿No fue especial? Pues, yo creo que fue especial y perfecto, y no es normal, besarte a ti es diferente, Dios, eres demasiado pesimista ángel-se quejó riendo

Sonreí-Sólo un poco…-reí y me aventé a besarlo esta vez yo

* * *

D: me sentí amenazada xD pero bueno...! así que ya subí el capitulo ^^ hahaha no me envies a los Vulturi Yara Black Lautner! D: hahaha creo que es más largo que el anterior e.e hahaha y si no... te compenso con el final... que ni cuenta me había dado es el próximo capítulo ^^ este no estaba planeado para que fuera largo como el de soul sister (coff coff que por cierto no he actualizado coff coff) y hablando de este... ¿Alguien sería tan amable de aportarme una idea...? porque MusicBlack95 me dejó abandonada y se olvidó de mi historia y de mí ._. ok ya..! si lees esto, sientete mal! hahaha ok no pss ._. bueno bueno... muchas gracias por los lindos reviews que me han dejado *-* yo las amo.

Un beso. Anni ^^


End file.
